Boss and Assistant Appreciation Day
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: "Okay, what's the scam," Gustavo asked as he just stepped out of his office with Kelly, only to be greeted by the dogs, each holding a present out to him and Kelly while smiling. He stared suspiciously at the brightly-colored packages and bags, two each being held out to him and Kelly. "It's Boss and Assistant Appreciation Day," was the reply.
**My first Big Time Rush fic and I am so excited about it. I got this idea in one day after watching some episodes on TV and I just really wanted to do a story. I like the firm and stern, yet concerned and caring relationship the boys have with Gustavo and Kelly, so I felt like doing something sweet.**

 **I own nothing. Big Time Rush and all its content belong to Nickelodeon. I don't own the cover image either.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Okay, what's the scam," Gustavo asked as he just stepped out of his office with Kelly, only to be greeted by the dogs, each holding presents out to him while smiling. He stared suspiciously at the brightly-colored packages and bags, two each being held out to him and Kelly.

"It's Boss and Assistant Appreciation Day," Logan replied, holding out a bag with wrapping paper sticking out of it towards Kelly. She stared at it weirdly like he was holding out a frog to her.

"Again, what's the scam," Gustavo asked, narrowing his eyes at the gifts before him. Kendall lowered his present and stepped closer to him. His face held no malice or mischievousness as he spoke.

"Believe it or not Gustavo, but we are family. And despite all the things we get into, we consider you to be our family too," he said, holding out a yellow-wrapped present with a green bow on top. It was clear by the smooth and well-done wrapping that it was done by Mrs. Knight, but the tag on the front showed the true minds behind it.

 _"To: Gustavo. From: BTR"_

"We wanted to do something nice for all the stuff you two have done for us," James said, sticking out his arm with an orange back with a red bow and paper on it.

"Yeah. And we're not going to leave until you've opened your presents from us," Carlos proudly said, donning a sky blue bag with lavender paper.

The two stared at the gifts for a moment longer, each waiting impatiently for the other to move and get their gifts. In a second though, they slowly reached out and grasped the gifts handed out to them. Kelly was the first to open her first present, ripping back the silver and pink paper on the box and easily opening the cardboard flaps to the plastic wrapped content inside.

"Wow, thanks fellas," Kelly said as she took her hand out of the first package, brandishing a new coffee mug with her name engraved in beautifully done cursive writing with the boys names done in permanent marker around it. Also done in cursive writing was in big capital letters 'TO THE WORLD'S GREATEST ASSISTANT'.

Gustavo opened his first present after her, opening Logan's bagged present and throwing the paper to the side. In the center of the bag was a little box. He hastily took it out and flipped open the lid, revealing an expensive-looking, silver watch that clearly took several donations from each of the boys's paychecks to get.

Kelly was onto her second present first. She set her mug and empty box on the floor first before she slowly removed the paper. A gasp escaped her mouth when she saw something glint at the bottom. Her hand reached in, grasped and pulled out a little golden heart on a chain. Her smile grew wider still when the heart turned out to be a locket with pictures of her, Gustavo and the boys insider.

"Aww, thanks guys," she said as she stroked the metal gently. A few of the boys leaned in to give one-armed hugs from where they were.

Gustavo ripped apart his last gift with much force. Everyone's eyes were locked onto him as he strpped off the wrapoping and pulled off the pieces of tape, along with parts of the box, before getting the top open. He stared in surprise of the one gift carefully placed in a foam background.

It was simple, yes, but it was a really meaningful gift. Inside the box was a photo of the boys, Kelly and Gustavo. The frame was silver with the boys names and some kind words of encouragement all around the sides. And at the very bottom, there was a small engraving with a fancy, cursive fount.

 _"Thanks Gustavo."_

Said man looked up from his gift, meeting the eager eyes of his employees. "Well you know what," he said, his voice coming out as a little loud, before he quickly corrected himself, "I- I like you guys," His hand stuck out awkwardly and patted each of them on the shoulder. "You are some good dogs."

"We will accept that as a thank you," Carlos said, smiling widely enough that he could be in a toothpaste commercial.

"Happy Boss and Assistant Appreciation Day," the boys cheered, before reaching into their pockets and getting out mini-confetti shooters which they proceeded to send out the bits of brightly-colored paper everywhere. Kelly threw up her hands as she laughed and while Gustavo didn't look as enthusiastic as they were, he could not deny the wide smile plastered on his face.

They were good dogs.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this, I definitely thought about something like this that might happen in the show, but I guess the Christmas episode satisfied this. Please leave a review with some feedback and feel free to check out some of my other stories. Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
